Shepherd to King
by Ianoliano
Summary: When King Cloud sins and loses the trust of Palutena, the Goddess sends Prophet Robin to find the new king, Marth, son of Cornelius, son of Camus, a plain shepherd boy. As the Palutena does the impossible to help her champion, a harrowing long journey as Marth faces betrayal, death, hardships, and must trust in the Goddess to set thing right and take the throne of Ismash.
1. A New King

**So, I decided to make another story. Yeah, sue me. I'm not very good at staying on track for stories. That doesn't mean my other stories are finished though. The Legend of Xanthe is nearly done, and I'm working on the Dragonet Prophecy Alternate Timeline now. But bear with me, as this story will be a thriller. Maybe. Probably not. Whatever.**

In a distant world, full of kingdoms and royals, ruthless soldiers and wise prophets, a goddess stands. The one true goddess, the only one existing, the omnipotent one with full power, radiating kindness, mercy, and justice. We now zoom into the kingdom of the Ismashites, the chosen one of the Goddess, Palutena, and they are now at war with the kingdom of Gerudo, and King Cloud is ruler. But Ismash is not a normal kingdom, as the ruler is based on Palutena herself. And so, the prophet Robin, famed all over the world, but wise and does not take for granted, and Palutena sends him to Bethlville, where Robin is greeted by Cornelius, son of Camus, son of Atiam.

Cornelius looked delighted to see the prophet. "Robin!" His face quickly morphed into worry. "Have we done something wrong?"

Robin held up a hand to calm his friend. "Don't worry, I haven't come to judge you. I've come to give an offering to the Goddess."

Cornelius' face sagged into relief, before Robin continued. "Cornelius, Palutena wants me to choose one of your sons for a special service. Will you bring your sons to me?"

Cornelius was understandably confused, but gestured Robin to enter. "Of course."

He brought over a muscular lad, with purple hair and a stony face. "This is my eldest son, Ike."

Ike wore a proud face, but also a respected one. He nodded in reverence to the prophet, but said nothing.

Robin awed at the tall boy. _So tall and strong! Surely this is the one Palutena has chosen._

But Palutena's melodic voice warns Robin. _You can only see how tall and handsome he is. I can see his heart. He is not the one._

Robin did not understand, and wished to know what was in Ike's heart, but his mouth replied, "I'm sorry. Ike is not the one. Call another."

He saw Ike's face contort into confusion, then acceptance. "Shulk!"

* * *

Seven of Cornelius' sons appear before Robin, but none of them are chosen. Robin narrowed his eyes at all the seven sons, all tall and handsome, but not the one.

"Have I seen all your sons?"

Cornelius nodded, equally confused. "Yes, these are all-"

Suddenly, a servant, a long brown haired boy with a purple coat, quickly stepped forward and whispered in Cornelius' ear. Realization popped into his face.

"Actually, no. The. youngest one, Marth, is tending the Pikachu's and Pichu's. I'll send one of my sons and servant for him."

He gestured to the servant, and one of his sons. "Luminary, Roy, go fetch Marth."

The son with blue armor and red hair nodded. "Right, father." As the two walked off.

The two trotted down the hill to the pasture. Roy frowned as he thought. "Why does Robin insist on seeing Marth?" Usually no one bothered to notice or think of the youngest sibling, who was easily forgotten.

Luminary just shrugged. "This whole thing is a mystery."

The two find's Roy's blue-haired brother in the fields. Marth was wearing a simple white shirt and pants, with a slingbag for stones and a shepherds' crook in his hand. Around his feet flocked a dozen or so black and yellow electric mice, who were used to power up selective objects.

Luminary pointed. "There's Marth." He started off before Roy's hand snatched his shoulder. "A Bowser-look, Marth doesn't see it!"

Bowsers. The natural predator of Pikachus, Pichus, and Kirbys. A reptalian figure with a spiked shell and red tuffs on his hair, razor sharp claws and powerful feet stalked toward his prey, as the Shulk and Luminary ran to intercept.

Just like his ancestors, Marth is honorable, faithful, and brave. His keen ears hear a swish in the tall grass. He whirls, and...

"A Bowser!"

The Bowser roared and pounced, not caring who got in his way of the delicious mice, and he was ready to make mincemeat as Marth took a rock into his sling and whirled it around his head.

The Bowser roared as he neared...and swish, a rock smashed into the predator's forehead, cracking a few bones as the stone crashed full force into the skull, and the Bowser fell down dead, unmoving, as it slid toward Marth because of the force. Marth stopped it by placing a foot on the fallen giant's head.

Meanwhile, the two managed to get to Marth. Luminary gasped. "Marth! The Bowser-you killed it!"

Marth was somewhat nonchalant and determined at the same time. "I also had to kill a Yoshi a few days ago. Nothing's going to hurt my father's herd if I can help it."

The two were in slight awe, but Roy recovered first. "You're a brave shepherd, brother, but hurry home. Robin wants to see you! Luminary will take care of the sheep."

Luminary looked a bit shocked, but quickly regained his posture and took the crook and sling from Marth.

Marth barely noticed. "The Goddess' prophet wants to see me? Why?" He gained no answer as Roy lead him away.

On the hike back to the city, Marth continues to wonder. But when Robin sees the young shepherd boy, he hears Palutena say, _This is my chosen one._

Cornelius caught the glance of realization in Robin's eyes, and once again, wondered what Robin had in mind for his son. But as Robin reached in his robe, his mouth dropped.

In front of Cornelius and his sons, Robin blessed Marth and anoints his head with oil, pouring the liquid over his head **(which if you don't know, is the standard way of crowning a king at that time)**, while saying, "The Goddess bless you, for you will be the next King of Ismash."

Marth's eyes glazed in wonder, and he wasn't the only one. The brothers, the servants, the father, all were shocked, with other expressions flickering across their features, pride, joy, jealousy, confusion, and so much more. But Robin said no more, merely thanking Cornelius for letting him in, and left the shocked family in the house.

* * *

Things return to somewhat normal after Robin's visit. There is however, a tense feeling in the air, that everyone tries to ignore but becomes more and more prominent as they do so. Marth doesn't know when he will become King, and emotions are bumbling around like blind bats, but as he goes back to his sheep, he feels a special feeling of Palutena's presence with him, filling his with joy and will to praise the Goddess. Words spill out as he takes out his harp. Skilled fingers strums the string as vocal cords spew out melody.

_"The Goddess is my shepherd, my needs are supplied. He shows me safe pastures where we walk side by side..."_

Marth's voice not only calms and attracts the Pikachu's and Pichu's, but draws in other attention to. Two well dressed men who walk by suddenly stop in front of the singer.

One cuts in with awe. "That's a beautiful song. But i've never heard of it before."

"I just made it up." Marth answered rather sheepishly. "It gets lonely out here, so i write songs and sing them to the Goddess."

The men praises him and leaves, and Marth picks up the tune again.

* * *

Back at the palace, the men are actually the King's officials. They go to see King Cloud, but they find his blue eyes staring wildly into space, blonde hair spewing everywhere, and not too great. He also had tended to scream and people when they disturb him.

"Sometimes i think the King is going mad. According to his son, Link, music seems to be the only thing that helps."

Immediately, gears click inside the other man's head. "The shepherd boy!"

The other man whirls around. "That's right! The boy obviously has a connection with Palutena, and his music is wonderful."

The pari walk up to Cloud (warily, mind you) and says, "O King, we know a shepherd who plays the harp and sings beautiful songs. It's plain that Palutena is with the boy. Would you like to hear him?"

Cloud's eyes and face flash at the mention of Palutena, but keeps in check. His face doesn't move, but he grumbles. "Send for him."

Palutena had used Marth's musical talent to introduce him to the Royal Court, the first step toward making him King of Ismash one day. Marth learns about king ship and government. And so, several minutes later, Marth walks warily toward the king, who is now on his bed, trying and failing to sleep.

The man whispers in Marth's ear. "The King is very ill today, so he may be dangerous. Don't take your eyes off him for a second.

Quietly, Marth entered the room and began to play. Cloud stared at him wildly and murderously, but Marth continues to play and sing of his faith in Palutena without falter. Slowly but surely, Cloud's face eases and relaxes and falls asleep at last. After that, Marth often was called to the palace. His music quiets Cloud's tortured mind and eventually the king seems well again. For a time.

**And a wrap. A bit short, but the rest will be longer. Hopefully. This is obviously inspired by something, and if any of you can tell...well, you win! Nothing, of course.**


	2. A Giant Challenge

**Wow. To updates in the same day. I may or may not be focusing too hard on this. BTW for those wondering, I will update on 'The Dragonet Prophecy by January 27, so in the next week. If any of you found out what this was inspired by, then you probably would get it from this,**

A few years later, the Gerudo collect their forces for an attack against Ismash. Cloud masses his army against them, and Marth's three oldest brothers, Ike, Roy, and Shulk, joined the army, and Marth tended the fields as always.

One evening Marth came from the fields and found Cornelius packing food. When asked what for...

"This is for your brothers. I want you to take it to them."

Marth immediately responded, "I'll leave right away." Eager to see a glimpse of battlefield, he asked, "What's the latest news from the battlefront?"

He shouldn't have asked. "Not good, and I am worried."

Confused, Marth set out for the battlefield. Halfway there, he guessed what was not good. A pillar of flesh he could see already, towered over everyone else.

The 'not good' news is: a giant fighting for the Gerudo. All the Ismashites are afraid of him, including King Cloud.

Marth, with bags under his hand, narrowed his eyes at the giant. Twice as tall as Marth, three times as wide. Very intimidating, but Marth wasn't afraid, the headstrong fellow. He didn't like how they (the Ismashites) were all afraid. "What's going on?"

A soldier took a double glance at him (as he was much younger and smaller) incredulously. "What's going on?! Listen to that giant!"

As if on cue, a deep but loud voice echoed across the valley. "WHY DO YOU BOTHER LINING UP FOR BATTLE? JUST SEND OUT A MAN WhO DARES TO FIGHT ME. IF HE KILLS ME, THEN THE GERUDO WILL BE YOUR SERVANTS AND LAY THEIR WEAPONS DOWN."

Laughs and snorts emitted from the Gerudo. This was a very high bet to make. Freedom was a costly thing, and if either side lost, the war would be over. Forever. But obviously the army thought this was impossible. Also, quite a coincidence that the giant decided to blurt out his challenge again, right as Marth arrived.

The giant flipped his red hair menacingly. "BUT IF I KILL HIM...YOU WILL BE _OUR _SERVANTS."

Marth glared at the giant. He dares think he can defy Palutena's Army? That piece of crap. "Who is this unclean Gerudo that thinks he can defy the army of Palutena?" He spat out.

The soldier next to him was equally angry. "That's Ganondorf. The King has said whoever defeats him will receive great wealth, Cloud's own daughter, and, best of all, will never have to pay taxes again! But no man dares to face Ganondorf."

Ike, Marth's oldest brother, overheard him talking about Ganondorf. He ran to his brother. "What are you doing here, mouthing off!? Why aren't you home doing our job, taking care of the herd?" He spat.

"Father sent me her with food for you." Marth, offended, threw the supplies at him. "And I'm not mouthing off; this Gerudo is insulting our Goddess!"

Ever since the prophet Robin chose Marth instead of him, Ike's been filled with jealousy. Now his shame has burst into open. "You're just a spoiled kid who wants to watch a battle for your own fun." he snarls.

_Don't do it, Marth. Don't say it-_Marth thought this, but his mouth shouted something else. "I just hate to see our Goddess disrespected. I'll fight the giant."

Marth's word spread like wildfire. A soldier burst into Cloud's tent. "O King, there is one person who will fight, but..."

"BRING HIM HERE AT ONCE!"

Marth entered Cloud's tent, but by his face, Cloud doesn't realize this young shepherd as the same boy who used to play music for him. "An untrained teenager! You can't fight a giant! He's an elite warrior!"

Inwardly, Marth sighed. He wished everybody would stop judging him for his size and age. "I am a shepherd. I have killed Yoshi's and Bowser's to protect our Pichus. The Goddess is our shepherd, so she will help me kill this Gerudo to protect our people."

Cloud stayed silent for a moment, before a smile spread across his lips. "Spoken with courage and faith. Go, and the Goddess be with you. You may even wear my own armor to protect you from this monster."

Marth thanked him eagerly, but he realized that Cloud's armor was way to big for him, and also too heavy. Thinking about it, it was probably a good thing to not wear armor. "I can't wear this-I'm not used to fighting in armor. Besides, my plan is not to defend myself, but to attack."

A while later, Marth went down in his original garb and picked five smooth stones from the creek for his sling. With his crook, he walked to the battlefield. _I don't need armor. Just some stones for my sling._

Marth was afraid. But he also trusted the Goddess far more than his fear. And so, with his staff and sling, he met the Giant in the middle. The dark-skinned Gerudo laughed, throwing his hair backward. The armies of both camps watch as the champions face each other.

"HAHAHA!" Ganondorf had expected a soldier, one who he would easily beat, of course, but a boy? He glanced at Marth's possessions. "DO YOU THINK I'M A DOG, THAT YOU CAN CHASE ME AWAY WITH STICKS AND STONES?"

Marth did not reply, instead clutching his sling tighter. Ganondorf charged, lifting his spear and to impale Marth to the ground. "I'LL FEED YOU TO THE WILD ANIMALS!"

And yet Marth remained calm, and put down his staff. Swinging his sling around, stone in place, whishing across the wind, he yelled, "You come with a sword, shield, and spear. But I come in the name of Palutena, who will give me the victory."

The stone flew, straight and true, toward Ganondorf's face. Fast and true, too quick to be blocked by his shield, slammed into the forehead like the Bowser. But what the mortals did not see, and pale ghostly hand slapped into the rock and boosted its speed, and a audible crack was heard as the skull broke, and Ganondorf fell, losing consciousness before he fell. With one shot from his sling, Marth incapacitated him. Marth ran to the unconscious giant, snatched up the sword, and with a great heave, lifted it up his head, and shouted the first words that came to his mind in victory.

"LET EVERYBODY KNOW THAT OUR GODDESS DOES NOT NEED HUMAN WEAPONS! THIS BATTLE IS PALUTENA'S, AND HE HAS DELIVERED THE GERUDO TO US!"

Sure, the soldiers in that time were brave. But they all had a morbid fear of supernatural, and in terror, the Gerudo fled for their lives. Spurred on by the sudden change of events, the Ismashites chased the Gerudo to their own land.

Yes, we all know the Gerudo broke their debt. But what did you expect? They didn't expect the poor shepherd to take out the giant. Really, no one could. Marth himself led the charge to the Gerudo. Thinking back, the Gerudo probably could have taken out him, which would lower the Ismashites morale, but fear overwhelmed reason.

A Gerudo shouted in terror, "It must have been a God! How else could a mere boy defeat Ganondorf?!"

**And that's a wrap. Not very long, really. I'm thinking to have shorter chapters, but don't worry. It'll tell the story.**


	3. The Jealous King

**Wow, I am updating fast. Then again, these were relatively short chapters. Moving on...**

Marth was exhilarated as he chased after the Gerudo, too hampered down by armor to run fast, and too terrified to fight hard. Picking up a fallen Gerudo's sword, he slashed at a Gerudo, hitting his head with the blunt of the blade and the Gerudo toppled down, as Marth finished it off with a quick stab. He still was in slight joy over his victory. The presence of Palutena he could still sense.

When the army returned, Marth picked up Ganondorf's chopped off head (fortunately the blood had dried already) and lugged it toward Cloud's tent. The General of Cloud's Army, Mario, led him to the tent. Marth burst in and raised the head of Ganondorf high up, triumphant.

A stunned silence followed the room (tent, whatever). No one had actually suspected Marth to kill Ganondorf. But their it was, the head of the giant Gerudo.

"You saved Ismash, Marth. From now on, you will live in the palace. Prince Link will take you back with him."

Marth turned, and lo, their was a blonde haired boy, with blue eyes and an impish face, with pointy ears and a blue robe. He beckoned Marth toward him.

* * *

The two immediately kicked off, as Link immediately sensed a kindred spirit in Marth, and had offered his armor and robe. "Marth, I'm proud to be the friend of the bravest of Ismash. I want to give you my robe and armor as a sign of loyalty."

Marth was ecstatic, for technically, he always had trouble making friends without his brothers giving him the boot. Now the prince of Ismash was offering...this!

"Thank you, Link. Palutena is my witness that I will be your friend until death."

With Link's robe on his back, Marth returned to the army assembly. Cloud gave him a lot of responsibilities, and Marth excelled at all of them. Eventually, Cloud promotes him to a high-ranking officer. And so, Marth's reputation has grown, and as he comes back to the capital, he is a hero.

Triumphantly, Cloud leads his armada through the streets, with Marth close behind. The people rush out and sing their praises, with Marth in total awe, he had never imagined this experience!

"Cloud has slain his thousands-and Marth his ten thousands!" The people cried out.

Marth merely sheepishly rubbed his head, he really only killed a few. But he didn't deny it, and just waved a thanks to the people. Cloud however, was indignant at their praises. They think Marth was more honorable than him?! He was the King! He led this mission. Indigence turned to anger, and Cloud's appreciation to Marth disappeared, and now he glared at him. A quote from prophet Robin flashes in his head: _The Goddess will take your kingdom from you._

* * *

Several years ago, Cloud had lost the appreciation from the Goddess.

_The Ismashites were preparing for a battle against the Gerudo. Unfortunately, this wasn't a skirmish or two. This was a full blown out war. And despite the victories from before, the soldiers began to fear. Every time before a battle, Robin would pray and sacrifice to Palutena. This would give courage to the soldiers as they would know the Goddess was with them. But Robin was not here yet, and the bravery was dwindling. The soldiers too._

_One soldier whispered to the other two in a cave. "The Gerudo outnumber us one to a hundred. I'm hiding out until this is over."_

_The other two nodded. "There's a pit down the valley, i'll hide there."_

_Mario stepped up to Cloud. "These men are losing their nerve. Robin said he would be here by now to offer a sacrifice to Palutena. We can't wait much longer for him to come, or there won't be an army to fight."_

_Cloud hesitated but nodded. "You're right. I'll make the offering myself. We can't wait."_

_And so, he did. But no longer after the smoke had risen to the air with the burning of animal flesh, Robin walked into view. Cloud met him._

_"I was afraid my people would run away before you got here, so I offered the sacrifice."_

_He immediately saw the disapproval in Robin's face. "You have disobeyed Palutena. Because of this, one day you will lose your kingdom to another." _

_Strike one._

And a year later, even worse.

_Robin instructed Cloud. "The Goddess wants you to destroy the Tabuuans. They have been our enemies since before time. Destroy everything! Don't bring anything home. This is not a war to get rich."_

_Cloud attacks the Tabuuans and drives them out. But instead of killing everything, he brings the best of livestock with him._

_And at Smahill, Cloud met with Robin. "I have obeyed Palutena and destroyed all the Tabuuans possess._"

_Robin narrowed his eyes. "Really? Then why do I hear the stomp of oxen and bray of sheep?"_

_On cue, the livestock trotted past the two. Cloud answered, "I thought I'd save the best animals for sacrifice to Palutena."_

_Robin glared at him. "Obedience is better than sacrifice. This is the second time you have disobeyed Palutena. You've rejected the Goddess, she will now reject you as king."_

_Strike two._

_He started to walk away, but desperate, Cloud latched his hand onto his robe, and teared it. "No! My people, I-"_

_Now Robin was angry. "You may tear my robe, but Palutena will tear her kingdom away from you-and give it to a better man!"_

_Strike three. Out._

* * *

Cloud thought, _The people know Marth is a greater warrior than I am. Maybe he is the one who will take my kingdom!_

And one day, when Marth played the harp to sooth Cloud's soul, Cloud remembers the events. In a fit of rage, _Marth! He's the hero now! But he can take my kingdom if he's already dead! _With one smooth move, he grabbed a spear and launched it at Marth. But quickly, he ducksand the spear thunks into the pillar Marth was standing in front of. With wide eyes, Marth stared warily at Cloud.

_I missed! _Cloud tried to look horrified. "I'm sorry, Marth. I don't know what came over me. It must have been the evil spirit that torments me."

Marth merely looked warily at the king. _It must have been an accident. Why would he promote me just to kill me? _And yet, despite trying to change it, the feeling of doubt crept in.

Cloud's jealously would only continue to grow because he knows that Marth has Palutena's favor. He would think of more ways to kill Marth. Like this one time, as Marth again plays to Cloud, Cloud spots his daughter Lucina, who is fond of Marth, listen to him play. Marth was now a young handsome man...but instead of thinking of Lucina's relationship with Marth, Cloud finds another way of killing Marth. Good job. He called the lad over.

"Marth, it seems my daughter is in love with you." Cloud started, with Marth looking surprised and blushing. "And who can blame her? You are the most popular man in the kingdom. But since you are a poor commoner, no offense, you cannot afford the customary bride price for a princess." He pretended to look sympathetic. Then he changed his face to look like he got an idea. "I have an idea. To win your valor, you must kill 100 Gerudo."

Marth blinked..but smiled. He would never turn down a chance like this. "I would be honored."

Marth set out with simple clothes, a robe, and weapons. As Cloud watched him disappear to Gerudo Valley, he thought, _You may be able to kill on Gerudo giant, but 100 of them will kill you. _

Two weeks later, while Cloud was minding his own business, Marth stumbled into the throne room, blood splattered, sword tainted, clothes ripped. Thoroughly surprised and disappointed to see him alive, Cloud asked, "Well, did you kill 100?"

"No." And Cloud felt relieved, as he would not lose two stones for one bird. But that relief was quickly cut short. "I killed 200."

* * *

After Marth and Lucina's wedding, Cloud turns to his faithful son for help. He was now more desperate than ever. Trying to keep nonchalant, he asked, "Link, I know he's your friend. But Marth has become a threat to the kingdom, and he wants to take the crown from me. Will you help me kill him?"

Link's face turned to surprise, then shock, then incredulity. "What? No! How can you say that?! He never done wrong to you, with his battles, he's increased _your _honor and power!"

Cloud inwardly scowled, but outwardly looked guilty. "You're right. I won't hurt him." _Even my own son loves him more than me._

Feeling betrayed by his own family, Cloud resorted to conspiracy. Calling his faithful soldier Meta Knight, he ordered, "Wait till everyone is asleep, then go to Marth's house and tell him I need to see him. When he gets here, we can kill him with no witnesses."

Unfortunately, Zelda, Lucina's faithful maid, overheard this, and quickly ran to tell her mistress.

Marth walked into his room to see Lucina packing a bag. "Lucina, why are you packing my clothes?"

Lucina looked at him with anxiety. "My father plans to. kill you tonight." Marth was about to open his mouth to say 'What?!' but she continued. "You must run for your life! I'll delay the guards."

After a lot more barter, Lucina let her husband out the back window, and prepared the next part of her plan.

Later at night, the guards Meta Knight and Kirby rush into his room. "King Cloud needs to see Marth of high importance!"

Lucina pointed to the lump int he bed. "As you can see, he's sick in bed. I'd let you in, but then you would be ceremonially unclean for being near a sick person. Sorry."

The guards return to Cloud, confused by the bold lie. And at first he seems to take it calmly. "Oh, I didn't realize he was sick. Wait till he's healthy, then we'll kill him."

Kirby nodded, relieved. "Oh, good, you're not going to freak out-"

"YOU FOOLS!" Cloud burst out in rage. "BRING HIM HERE NOW IF YOU HAVE TO CARRY HIM IN HIS BED TO DO IT!"

The two rushed back, but as they barge into the room, they found only a statue with a goat hair wig. Outraged, they grabbed Lucina and dragged her kicking and screaming to her father.

Cloud glared at her. "How could my own daughter lie to protect my enemy?"

"He's not your enemy, father!"

"I'll think of a punishment for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Marth escaped and met up with Robin.

"He's gone mad, Robin," Marth panted, still weary from the run.

Robin answered gravely. "He his turned his back on the Goddess. Learn form his mistakes, Marth."

Three times Cloud sent soldiers to Marth's refuge, but the Goddess protects Marth from them. Angered, Cloud went himself, but to no avail either. Eventually, Marth sent a message to his old friend Link. The two agreed to have a secret reunion at the practice field. How did he send the letter? Heck if I know. I don't make the stories, I merely tell them.

Marth was in despair, having lost everything his past life had. He wasn't himself, and Link saw it in his dead eyes.

"I can't go on hiding from your father. If your father wants me dead, why don't you just kill me right here. Put me out of my misery."

Link shook his head immediately, and pleaded to him. "No, Marth. I promise, I talked my father out of killing you. He would have told me if he were a threat. He tells me everything."

But Marth was not convinced. And so, the two hatch a plan. Marth would hide in the field during the royal festival dinner. If King Cloud doesn't mind that he is absent, It will be he's not worried about him. But if he becomes angry, Link will know he still seeks Marth's death. Link will then use a code to let Marth know.

* * *

On the second day of the king's feast, Cloud temper flared when Link told him of Marth's absence. "You stubborn son of a concubine! Don't you know that as long as Marth live, you will never be king?! Bring him here immediately, he must die!"

The officials were very worried now, and while they were afraid, they did nothing.

Link tried to reason with him. "Why should he be killed? What has he done but serve you well in battle?"

And finally, Cloud's mind dumped every shred of reason and exploded like a volcano. _My own son is a traitor. _He snatched up a spear and stood, raising the weapon to impale his son. "I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" The officials cowered and ran, but Link merely raised a hand for defense. "I am ashamed to call you father!"

* * *

Cloud didn't kill his son. But the next morning, Link goes out to the fields, and signals Marth, shooting the arrow far, far, away, and Marth knows now that he needs to run, far, far, away.

**Welp. That's that.**


	4. Outlaws of Ismash

Without even to take time packing provisions, Marth fled for Galkhon. Famished and tired, he stopped for a rest. Night came, and Marth stumbled through the streets, keeping an eye out of Cloud's spies. Spying the form of pillars of the temple, seeked the help from the high priest, Pit, a young man with white robes and brown hair. He spoke first, recognizing the mud-splattered dirty grimy soldier. "Marth! You look terrible. What are you doing this late at night? And alone?"

Marth hesitated, not wanting to endanger the priest by bringing Cloud's wrath on him, so he lied to protect him. "Don't be alarmed. I'm on a secret mission for King Cloud." His stomach rumbled unconsciously. "I need bread, food, anything you have."

Pit frowned, the candle he held flickered. "All I have is the Holy Bread in the Tabernacle." He saw Marth famished figure. "But if it's a matter of starving to death, I can let you have it."

Marth gratefully dug into the bread. "Also, I left in such a hurry that I forgot to bring a weapon." Marth made his voice sound sheepish, but in reality, he was getting more and more guilty as he lied to the priest. "Do you have a sword, or a spear?"

Pit shrugged. "We are priests, not fighters, we don't keep weapons. We do have the sword of Ganondorf, as a trophy of your victory."

Marth accepted it, and knelt as he held the sword. "Once you were used to fight against the Goddess, but now I wield you in Palutena's service!"

Unfortunately, one of Cloud's spies sees Marth leave the Galkhon temple...and goes to report to his master...

Marth then goes in hiding in caves, ditches, other places. Marth has nothing to do, so he spends his nights praying to Palutena. "Goddess, you said I would be king. Now, here I am, an outlaw, all alone, in a cave. I trust you, but I don't see much of a king. A real king has an arm, prophets, priests. All I have is a sword too big for me."

He curled into a bull and went to sleep. Unbeknownst, Palutena has heard his prayer, and is ready to fulfill it.

News of Marth's whereabouts spread quickly. 400 men, refugees, homeless, relatives, join him in exile to fight for him. Not too sure how they knew but not Cloud.

"King Cloud has declared you an outlaw, but we will fight for you!"

Marth gratefully thanked them. "Then fight for me you shall. We will protect the poor people of Ismash in the name of the Goddess."

And so, out of rejects and relatives, Marth gets his first army. Among his relatives, three of Marth's nephews become indispensable to him. Chrom becomes his commander, Corrin acts as his bodyguard, and Joker, fleet footed, chases his enemies down.

One day, a man in white robes and a bandana stepped into the cave, surprising Marth and his company. The black haired man introduces himself. "I am Ryu, one of Cloud's prophets."

Immediately, the four stands up hastily, going to defend himself.

"But, the Goddess has told me that you are his anointed king. So I am here to serve you. And as my first duty, I warn you to move your camp into the Forest of Dhaleem."

And so, Marth gets his first prophet.

Meanwhile, Cloud summoned all the priests of Galkhon and accuses them of helping Marth.

Pit is incredulous. "How is it treason to help one of your soldiers? He's your son in law! Of course i helped him!"

"You have helped my enemy, so you will die!"

Driven my his insane desire for revenge, Cloud ordered the death of not only the priests of Galkhon, but the death of every resident in their city. Only one man escapes, Lucas, a boy, really, and the son of Pit. He carries the tragic news to Marth.

"I am the only priest left. I brought the high priest's ephod, though."

Marth sobbed. "Palutena forgive me. I am partly to blame. I asked for your help, and your father, Pit, gave it. Stay with me, for Cloud wants your life as well as mine."

"Cloud has broken his faith with the Goddess. I will serve you."

And so, Marth gets his first priest. Palutena has given him the full entourage of a king.

* * *

Ryu informed Marth that Gerudo have attacked the poor town of Keilah. "My Lord, should we defend them from the villains?"

Marth nodded. "If the Goddess wills it." He immediately strapped on the too-big sword, and prepared to rescue his fellow Ismashites. Unfortunately, his army is less than confident.

Marth wasn't quite sure when he noticed the people's hesitance. Probably when Chrom tapped his shoulder from behind. "Uncle..our army is not ready for war."

Immediately, the outlaw turned to see his army in fear. Grumbles and mumbles echoed from the group.

"We can't fight against a Gerudo army."

"We have no training!"

"Actually, I'm in a middle of a fast."

Chrom grimaced. "It's true, uncle. It's one thing to defend you against Cloud. We can't beat the Gerudo; they're too strong for us."

Marth frowned in annoyance at their fear. But he couldn't blame them. He could only rouse them. Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto a tall rock to overlook his companions.

"People of Ismash! Our Goddess prophesied, _Your hand shall wring your enemies' necks. Now you crouch in hiding, like a young lion. But who dare to provoke you? _Lions of Ismash! Paluena has delivered our enemy to our hands! Fight with me! Fight for your families! Fight! For! God!"

As Marth spoke, the people were inspired by their fearless leader. With him, nothing was impossible! With Palutena, they could do anything. The men shook off their fear and marched to the fight. And with bravery and fierceness, they inflicted heavy losses on the Gerudo, taking their plunder and sharing it with the people of Keilah.

"It was only our duty, Chief." Marth thanked the leader of the village.

He sighed and raised his eyes to the sky, as his nephews came up to him. "Our first victory!" Corrin celebrated. "Exhilarating!"

Chrom raised his cup and clinked it against his brother's. "Agreed. Oh, by the way, uncle, Ryu and Lucas bring news."

Marth raised and eyebrow, but motioned Joker to bring him there. Immediately, the prophet and priest bring troubling news.

Ryu stepped forward first. "Marth, Palutena has warned me that Cloud is on his way here to capture you."

"Lucas." The young blond boy snapped to attention. "Use the ephod to ask the Goddess if the people of Keilah will defend me or hand me over to Cloud."

The boy nodded firmly, and concentrated. His face turned to relief as he heard the Goddess' voice. "She says-!" His voice faltered to despair. "They will betray you...those fickle villagers!"

"Then let's go."

Party cut short, the outlaws left leaving a confused amount of citizens. Even though they had just rescued their town, they army is forced to leave and hide in nearby caves. However, 200 men are impressed by his bravery and join Marth's army. If you haven't figured out by now, he has 600 hundred soldiers.

* * *

Cloud snarled as he rode away from Keilah. He had half a mind to destroy their village as they had accepted Marth, but grudgingly decided not to waste time on that. They had to catch that usurper.

Meta Knight caught up to his king. "Oh, King...our troops and horses are tired...we can't-"

Cloud whirled with such ferocity that Meta Knight nearly fell of his horse. "We will not stop until we find that traitor!"

And with that, he galloped away, the rest of the army following tiredly. Eventually, as night came, they came up to a cave, and after about an hour trying to convince Cloud to rest, he reluctantly lay down on a patch of soft dirt. As the troops fell victims to sleep, movement shadowed the far corner of the cave.

Unbeknownst to the army, a few of Marth's men (Marth, Chrom, Corrin, Joker) were hiding in the back of the cave. And the rest? In a larger cave not a hundred yards away. Good thing this is a place where everyone must follow the ultimate rule of power: with great power, comes great stupidity.

But anyways, Marth signaled his nephews to follow him. Quickly and efficiently, they crept over the sleeping soldiers, and arrived to the corner where Cloud slept. The three unsheathed their weapons. Marth stepped forward with his sword, and glanced down at the helpless king.

Chrom waited with expectance. _This is it, Uncle Marth. The Goddess promised you would be king. And now the Goddess has delivered the old king, defenseless, into your hands._

And yet, as Marth's wrist trembled...he hesitated. His nephews were all looking at him, ready to make a break for it.

Corrin noticed his uncle's hesitance. _Why doesn't Marth kill him?_

Remembering all the times Cloud has tried to kill him, indirectly or directly, and now the jealous king was at his mercy...and yet. And yet.

Marth leaned down, but instead of slashing at the king, fingered delicately at his robe, and carefully cut of a piece.

Silence filled the room. Eventually Chrom spoke. Whispered, actually. "I understand. He's your father-in-law. If you don't want to kill him, I'll do it for you."

"No!" Marth hissed instantly. "He was chosen by Palutena to be our king. It's not for us to decide when he will die."

The nephews looked at each other warily, but nodded. Corrin asked apprehensively. "Then...why did you cut his robe off?"

* * *

After the night, Cloud left the cave, but only had taken a few steps before Marth appeared at the mouth of the cave and called at him. "My Lord, the King!"

Recognizing the voice, Cloud unsheathed his sword and whirled. "Marth!" He was both surprised and angry.

But before he could say anything, Marth shouted out. "Why do you keep hunting me? I mean you no harm." He lifted up the scrap of cloth, and Cloud gave a start of surprise as he looked at his robe, at the cut. "See this piece of cloth? I cut it from your robe. I could have killed you, but I didn't."

As Marth spoke, Cloud's hostility began to disappear, and was replaced with mild guilt.

"My Father, if I have wronged Palutena, let her judge me. But how have I wronged you?"

Silence. And then. "I am ashamed. You are a better man than I am, Marth. I will go and leave you alone."

And so, Cloud lead his army away. But in a short time, Marth learned that Cloud has forced Lucina, Marth's wife, to marry another man. This means that he has not forgiven her for helping Marth, and therefore has not forgiven him.

Word comes too, that after many years of serving the Goddess..the prophet Robin has died.


	5. A Fool and His Wife

**So...this chapter is a bit of a spin-off from the main story, is a story that goes on during Marth's exile. But I think it's important, so I put it in. Also, Byleth's in Smash! WOOOOO! ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN!**

Marth's army grows not only in size, but capability and loyalty by the day. Marth watched in pride as his soldiers practice and do chores dutifully. Unfortunately, other practical matters gets in the way. Marth glanced upward to see his nephew Joker and his general Red coming toward him. Seeing their faces, probably wasn't a good news.

Joker came to him. "Marth, we're running low on supplies."

"Also," Red added. "Snake's in town for the sheep-shearing festival."

Yes, I know what you're thinking. They have a festival for shearing sheep? Were any sheep harmed during this? Probably. But whatever. Anyway, Marth rubbed his now bearded chin thoughtfully.

"Snake? We've been protecting his shepherds and flocks for months."

While the army helped anyone in need, Marth had an especial fondness to sheep herds, for obvious reasons. Anyway, Snake was a wealthy man, and also a distant relative of Marth. Seeing that they had defended his property for so long, Marth did the practical thing.

* * *

Red arrived with his small squad to Snake's doorstop. He called out to a servant. "Send for your master, Lord Snake."

The servant nodded, rushing into the house, and Snake came out himself, brown beard, expensive robes and hat, all. Red really didn't like his expression, and was now wary, but forced himself to call out.

"Long life and good health to you and everything you own! Our Lord Marth sends his compliments. You know that Marth has protected these lands, including you property, since he returned to Ismash." Did that fool just yawn? "Do you think you have any food to spare for us, especially in this festive season?"

The army wholeheartedly expected him to give them their stuff, as it was standard etiquette. Like, come on. But as you probably guessed, Snake merely snorted such vigorously that the squad was very surprised. Including Snake's own servants.

"Fend for yourselves, you vagabonds!" Snake spat. "Rob the Gerudo if you're so hungry. Marth might think he's the next king, but he's the next king, but he's just another outlaw."

The squad brimmed with anger, but as one, all swept back to their camps, Snake into his house, the squad toward Marth's tent.

You can imagine how pleased Marth is by this development. "That ungrateful wretch! He wouldn't even have those sheep if we hadn't kept those Gerudo from carrying them off."

And with one sweep, they were ready for wrath. "Put on your swords!" Marth stood.

* * *

The two servants who overheard the exchange ran to the gardens. Why? Because that was where Snake's' wife, Byleth, worked, and Byleth was very well known for her wisdom.

She turned, smiling and blue locks swinging. "Ken! Simon!" She caught their faces. "What's wrong!"

"Marth's men came asking for food." Ken panted, winded by his sprint. "And our master sent them away with nothing but insults. Marth's men were really good to us, defending us, and treated us well."

Simon sighed and continued. "But our foolish lord won't listen to us and...and we're really afraid how Marth will respond."

Byleth's facial expression descended to horror. She muttered a curse under her breath. "That fool. Quickly! Follow me!"

* * *

A while later, in the back of the house, a large group of servants were packing food and other things, as Byleth counted them off. "200 loaves of bread...two skins of wine...five sheep...five bushels of grain...one hundred raisin cakes...is that enough? Hmm..add 200 fig cakes." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Don't mention this to my husband. I'm off to protect his foolish life."

Marth obviously knew this. They knew everything. "Not to mention to waste of effort, protecting that fool's fortune. He has paid me back evil for good, with Palutena as my witness, no one in his house will be alive by tomorrow!"

Marth and his army set out through a narrow path of cliffs, just as Byleth arrived with her provisions. Byleth spotted Marth suddenly appear with fury in his eyes, and she dropped to her knees as some of the servants began to make a break for it.

"My Lord, the future king!"

Marth noticed Snake's wife, and immediately charged with rage.

"Listen to me, please!"

The army halted by her courage to stand up to the full weight of their army.

"Ignore the insults of my husband, Snake. His name means "fool" for a reason." **(****In case you haven't realized, a snake is sometimes symboling a not so bright person).**

"Please, don't bloody your hands for the sake of revenge. Let the Goddess judge his wickedness, as when you are king, you will not want your people to say you murdered one of your own subjects."

Marth's anger cooled, as did his whole army's, and he lowered his blades. He recognized the woman's bravery and wisdom, and nodded in respect to her. "Praise the Goddess for sending you! Thank you for this gift. Take you donkeys and go in peace."

And they left, and Byleth breathed a sigh of relief, and they set off as well.

Palutena answered their prayer, for as the next morning, when Byleth told Snake of his narrow escape, a seizure took hold of him and he was struck dead with fright. And so, when Marth heard the news, he realized how right Byleth was. The Goddess punished Snake so that he would not have to fight a fellow Ismashite.

Later, Ryu came up to Marth. "You know, now that Cloud has given Lucina to another man in marriage (he tensed at this, for it was a touchy subject) you could use an intelligent and resourceful woman around here."

Marth blinked. "You're right! Byleth has proven her wisdom, and she believes in me. I want to be the honorable, Goddess-fearing king she sees in me. I will ask her to be my wife.

Byleth was deeply awed and honored to become Marth's wife, and accepted with passion. She helped Marth run his army, and with her influence, his men began to evolve from renegades to a king's army.

Marth leads his men wisely, with his wife's help. But Cloud's jealously hangs like a shadow...

**This story is coming to a quick end. It was never intended to be long, so I am ready. I also included this ship because why not? It fits. You probably didn't like it.**


	6. The Fall of Cloud

**This is the second last chapter of this story. It's very short, gotta be honest. That's what I was intending it to be, though, so read on.**

For all of Cloud's empty promises, he had never given up on his hate to Marth. Among fighting the Gerudo, he leads his army after Marth, and has come dangerously close. But again, with great power, comes great stupidity, and they camp literally RIGHT NEXT TO Marth's camp.

Marth, after serious consideration, thinks of a risky plan to end Cloud's persecution. He turned to his nephew Corrin, where he and Marth where spying on the camp.

"Hey, Corrin. Wanna be a hero?"

The white haired man turned warily to his uncle. "I know that look."

He just stared pointedly to him.

"Oh, no. No. I'm not doing that again."

The power of silence, that forces other to speak.

"Fine. Let me grab my lance."

* * *

In the dark of night, Marth signaled to his nephew, and they lid down the hill of their hiding spot. Carefully picking their way through the camp of sleeping soldiers, and more perilous than ever. One wrong move would wake up all the soldiers...and army who wants nothing more that to kill them. Stealthily, they came up to the sleeping king, and Corrin raised his spear.

"Palutena has put your enemy in our hands. With one blow, I can pin him to the ground. I promise I won't miss."

But Marth raised up an arm and hissed. "No! The Goddess appointed Cloud to be king of Ismash, and the Goddess will decide when and how he will die. Just hand me his spear and water jug."

Nodding, Corrin carefully picked up Cloud's spear, and used it to hoist up the water jug. And then they left.

* * *

Again, Cloud woke up and went off to find Marth, only to find him on top of the hill. "Cloud! These look familiar?"

He hoisted up the stolen belongings. Yes, they did look familiar. In fact, Cloud was looking for those very same objects 30 minutes earlier, but abandoned them to chase Marth. He then realized what Marth was saying.

"You took them while I slept!" His voice turned softer. "Again you could have killed me, and you didn't. I have been a fool. I will never try to hurt me again."

And then he called his army to leave, abandoning the search for Marth and focusing on the upcoming war with the Gerudo. Corrin breathed a sigh of relief as the stomp of horses flew away as the dust trail remained. "They're leaving. You're safe."

Marth merely shook his head. "No. Cloud made the same promise before. I'll never be safe as long as the king lives."

But Cloud isn't safe either. The Gerudo has united and confronted his army, and it is so large, he is afraid. Frantically, he called on Palutena, but of all his sins, the voice of the Goddess went silent. So of course, he resorted to dark power.

He whirled to Meta Knight. "Where can I find a woman who speaks with the spirits of the dead? I need advice."

The knight raised an eyebrow (witches were outlawed because they relied on the evil spirits instead of the Goddess) but answered "There's a witch at Endor. But we can't let people see us breaking the law, and so we have to go by night."

And so, in the dead of night, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Cloud, covered in cloaks, sneak across the hills and to Endor...and knock on a door. A woman appears at the step, beautiful but covered in fear.

Cloud got to business. "I'll pay you well to call up the spirit of the one I name."

This woman was obviously poor, and lighted up, but was still wary. "Surely you know that Cloud has ordered all witches put to death. Are you trying to trap a poor woman?"

"I swear to the Goddess that nothing will happen to you if you do what I ask."

The girl nodded shakily. "Very well. What spirit to I call up to soothe your soul?"

"Call on the spirit of prophet Robin."

Sparking a fire which rises up smoke, the woman takes off her hood, revealing flowing, brown hair, which whip around as she calls up for the spirit of Robin. Slowly, a human shape appears in the smoke.

Suddenly, the woman cried out in terror. "Oh no! You are Cloud! Please don't kill me!"

Everyone ignored her, whether good or bad, who knows. Robin spoke, a peculiar sound of words in smoke. "Why have you roused me?"

Cloud was visibly shaking by the form of Robin, but said, "The Gerudo are attacking me. Palutena has rejected me. I need you to tell me what to do."

The prophet raised an eyebrow. "If the Goddess wouldn't help you, what makes you think I will? You have rejected the Goddess' commands, and now she rejects you. Marth will be the next king, and tomorrow, your army will be defeated, and you and your sons will be dead."

And with a comical poof, the smoke was gone, as was the fire. In despair and darkness, Cloud collapsed to the ground, unable to get up, praying to the Goddess to spare them, with no avail, of course.

Eventually, the brown hair witch offered him some bread. "Please don't hurt me for doing what you asked. I am sorry that Robin had such bad news for you. Please just take this food and leave me in peace."

Cloud wanted to refuse, but eventually, he took the food and ate it. Regaining some strength, the squad returned camp.

The next morning, the Gerudo attacked. Cloud swung his sword left and right, but he was still weak. Under a weak and frightened king, the panicked Ismashites began to retreat slowly. Cloud grimaced, and saw one of his sons downed by a spear. In rage, he fought through the Gerudo, chopping one by one down.

"Ismashites! Fight for you homeland! Fight for your ki-" A arrow suddenly penetrated his hip, and he fell down he pain. Meta Knight and Kirby immediately dragged him out of the fighting, and dived back in battle. Cloud watched in despair as his army was being wiped out, and he was helpless to it.

Meta Knight stumbled out of the fray, a dagger gash in his arm. "The enemy are everywhere! We can't stop them!"

"Where are my sons! Where are they!?"

"Dead sir."

"Dead!" Cloud remembered Robin's words. "I am badly wounded."

With great strength, he heaved himself to his feet. "Draw your sword and kill me. I would rather die by your hand than be captured by the Gerudo."

Meta Knight was shocked. Military training didn't teach you this. "Kill my king? I can't!"

Cloud was expecting this, so he tossed his sword down, and fell on it, to fast to be stopped my his loyal general. Killing himself, Robin's prophecy is fulfilled. The reign of King Cloud comes to a tragic end.

**One more chapter, and I'm done. Yippee.**


	7. Epilogue: Just Rewards

**Yay! I'm done! Now I can move back to my other stories. The story has been fun to write, gotta say. This is the shortest chapter, of course, and really is just an epilogue.**

Still in exile, Marth thought about Cloud and Link. Wondering how their battle with the Gerudo turned out, a thief from the battlefield (looted it, of course), appeared on cue, to win Marth's favor.

Marth raised an eyebrow as the man knelt before him. "Who are you, what brings you here?"

"I come from the battle between the Gerudo and Ismashites. I have great news!" Marth brightened at this. Did they win! "Your old enemy, King Cloud, is dead," When would people learn? Marth was saddened at the king's death. "and so is Prince Link!"

Immediately Marth's head snapped up. Dismayed, he asked. "How do you know this."

The thief shrugged. "I don't know how Link died, but I found the king on the battlefield. Injured, he asked me to kill him, I did. And here are his armband and crown to prove it!"

He opened his bag, and lo, the golden armband and delicate crown was there. Marth's sadness overheated to rage. "YOU WHAT?!"

Surprised by his anger, the thief stumbled back as Marth raised his sword up. "EVEN IF THE KING ASKED YOU TO KILL HIM, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE THE LIFE OF THE MAN PALUTENA HAS CHOSEN TO BE THE KING OF ISMASH! FOR THIS CRIME YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR OWN LIFE!"

And so the man who lied to get a reward received a different reward, the one he deserved. Even though Cloud had treated him unfairly, Marth mourned for the deaths of his king and best friend. In his grief, he calls all his followers, nephews, and wife to sing a lament he wrote, a mournful song praising Cloud and Link.

_The Glory of Ismash lies slain in the hills,_

_Do not spread this evil news,_

_Do not give our enemies a reason to rejoice._

_How the mighty have fallen!_

The mournful voices echoed throughout the night, sorrowful as rain and eerie as howling.

Eventually Marth thought of his own future. Since Cloud is dead, he knows he can return from exile. But before any plans, he prays to Palutena.

Burning an offering to the Goddess, he asks, "Palutena, shall I return now to my people in Ismash?"

_Go home, my chosen one. Become the king you were meant to be._

And so, he returned to the capital, and the people there immediately crown him the king of Ismash, with Cloud's heirs dead and the chosen of Palutena, they rejoice for the king and queen as Marth and Byleth stand to the podium with crowns of diamonds and rubies.

Olive branches fly everywhere as the instruments play and the people rejoice.

"Hail King Marth of Ismash!"

"Hail Queen Byleth of Ismash!"

"Praise Palutena!"

And there. Who would have thought that the outlaw would rise to a king? A shepherd, in fact! The Goddess has done the impossible.

**Quite short. But hey, if you had half the joy of reading it that I had writing it, my job is accomplished. Ciao!**


End file.
